Secret Waiting
by norufuumi
Summary: oneshot drabble :D a little relationship between UK and Norway.


Disclaimer: Not Own Any Character From Hetalia.

Characters: Arthur (UK) and Harald (Norway)

Warning: Using human name, crack, drabble, pointless, and maybe little bit OOC m(_ _)m

* * *

"Hey! Jangan dekat-dekat Arthur! Nanti kau tertular virus ajaibnya. Hahaha."

'Tch! Awas kau nanti! Akan kusihir kau jadi kodok belang!'

"Kyaa~ Arthur-kun marah! Hati-hati nanti diseruduk unicorn kesayangannya. Hahahaha!" Suara gema tawa Francis terus mengiang dikepalanya.

"Sial Sial Siaaal! AWAS KAU NANTI!" dengan tubuh kecilnya dia terus berlari mengejar manusia yang sudah menghina dirinya. Terus berlari sampai akhirnya sebuah kerikil kecil membuat tubuhnya jatuh diatas tanah kasar berumput.

"Jaa~ Arthur-kun, Adiousuuuu~" sang objek dendamnya terus berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan kearah dirinya.

Kepalanya terlungkup diatas tanah. Perlahan dia mulai bangkit untuk berdiri. Kulit putih di wajahnya terkotori oleh tanah. Mata hijaunya yang jernih itu berubah menjadi sedikit kelabu. Bibirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil menyikapi keadaan yang sedang ia alami. 'Ini hal sepele yang sering terjadi, jadi tidak usah dipikirkan…' Pikiran logisnya mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaanya yang sedikit kacau saat itu.

Walaupun bertampang kasar dan terkesan cuek, ternyata hatinya jauh lebih rapuh dan lembut.

'nyuu~ nyuu~ nyuu~' suara kelinci berkuping panjang yang selalu setia menemani dirinya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Pemuda Inggris itu menggendong kelinci itu didadanya, kemudian berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang akan menuntunnya ke tempat rahasia. Di sanalah dia bisa bertemu dengan para sahabat peri yang bisa melupakan hal-hal buruk yang sering menimpa dirinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup panjang, akhirnya bocah berambut pirang itu sampai di tempat tujuan: Secret Garden. Sedikit berjuang untuk melewati semak-semak yang tumbuh liar di taman itu.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti begitu mendengar suara 'teman-teman' nya bercengkrama ria.

"Hihi~ kau lucu sekali ya! Kau pasti datang dari jauh." Suara centil seorang gadis kecil terdengar oleh kuping Arthur.

'Datang? Siapa yang datang?' Arthur penasaran. Mengendap-endap dia mendekati asal suara itu.

"Tuan Arthur pasti senang jika bertemu denganmu!" Itu suara yang sangat di kenali Arthur! Paman Unicorn!

Dia makin penasaran dengan makhluk yang 'baru' datang ini. Bocah kecil itu berpikir bahwa makhluk ini adalah semacam fairy yang sejenis dengan teman-temannya.

Raut mukanya menunjukkan kesenangan. Dengan tidak sabarannya dia menyingkap semak-semak yang menghalangi pemandangnya.

*srak-srak-srak* Suara gemuruh di semak-semak mengalihkan seluruh perhatian makhluk yang ada di tempat itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah kepala bocah berambut pirang di antara semak-semak.

"Huwaah~ Arthur~!" Seorang peri kecil berwarna hijau terbang melayang kearahnya.

Bocah Inggris itu sedang berusaha keluar dari semak belukar yang mengganggunya. Setelah terbebas dia segera menghampiri peri kecil yang berada di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Fion?" Arthur bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kabarku sangat baik!" Sang peri tersenyum riang.

Arthur memandang sekelilingnya, mencari siapa makhluk yang dikatakan 'baru datang' oleh teman-temannya. Emerlad Eyes nya terus memeriksa sampai akhrinya dia melihat makhluk… Tidak! Bukan makhluk seperti teman-temannya! Dia lebih terlihat seperti bocah yang ukuran tubuhnya sama dengan dirinya.

"Arthur,perkenalkan, dia Harald." Fion si peri hijau kecil memperkenalkan pemuda yang Arthur kira sebelumnya adalah 'Fairy Creature'

Harald? Nama yang terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Katanya dia datang dari tempat yang bernama Norway. Kau tau dimanakah itu, Arthur?"

"Norway? Dimana itu? Aku juga tidak tahu." Arthur menjawab pelan. Seperti tidak ingin pemuda yang ada di seberang sana mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah menuju ke tempat pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak cerah warnanya. Bola matanya masih terus memandangi pemuda itu dengan itensitas yang tinggi.

"Um… perkenalkan, namaku Arthur…" dengan malu-malu dia berinisiatif mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bocah yang bernama Harald itu. Pipinya sedikit kemerahan. Mungkin karena menahan rasa canggung(?)

Pemuda di hadapannya memberikan respon. Dia menggulurkan tangan kananya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Arthur.

"Jeg heter Harald, jeg bor i Norge"

"Pardon?" Arthur benar-benar tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang dia pergunakan.

"Maaf, kau pasti tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan." Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "Seperti teman kecilmu katakan tadi… Namaku Harald, dari Norway."

"Ka-Kau bisa melihat semua makhluk yang ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Harald menjawab pasti. Itu adalah hal biasa baginya bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk ajaib.

"Oohh…" Arthur berdecak kagum. Baru kali ini dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa melihat 'teman-temannya'. Selama ini dia dianggap aneh (atau mungkin dianggap gila) oleh teman negaranya yang lain.

Harald sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya. Menyadarkan Arthur bahwa tangan mereka masih terus berhubugan satu sama lain.

"Ah! Maaf!" dengan mendadak dia melepaskan gengamannya dari telapak tangan Harald.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Harald menjawab dengan nada datar. Dia menarik tangannya kembali ke posisi semula di samping tubuhnya.

"Ahahahaha~" Arthur mulai tertawa aneh. Tanpa ia sadari seluruh makhuk ajaib di tempat itu sudah mengerubungi dirinya dan Harald.

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya! Norway itu ada dimana ya?" Si bocah beralis tebal mulai mencari topic pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. di semenanjung Scandinavia. Kalau kau pernah ke utara pasti kau tahu."

Sayangnya Arthur tidak pernah ke sana…

"Kapan-kapan kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah ke tempatku."

Ini adalah hal pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mau mengajaknya berkunjung. Biasanya para 'tetangga' nya yang lain langsung mengusir atau tidak menghiraukan kedatangannya bila ia sedang berkunjung ke tempat mereka.

"Um… terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Arthur tersenyum senang.

"Hey, wajahmu kenapa?" tangan kecil Harald menyentuh pipi si bocah Britania.

"Ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa! Ini hanya luka kecil saat aku terjatuh tadi!" Arthur sedikit panik.

Harald merogoh kantung bajunya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda putih dari dalam sana. Di lepaskannya perekat dari benda putih itu dan menempelkannya di pipi Arthur yang terluka.

"Semoga ini bisa membuat lukamu cepat hilang." Tangan Harald mengusap lembut plester yang merekat di pipi Arthur.

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, mata hijaunya bercahaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan kedua pipinya memerah. Beberapa saat dia merasa tersihir oleh kebaikan hati yang ia terima. Akhirnya, dengan terbata-bata dia mengucapkan kata 'Thank You' kepada pemuda pirang itu.

~xoxo~

Sejak saat itu mereka berdua sering bertemu di tempat favorite mereka: Secret Garden! (LOL XDD) Bertemu hanya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang. Lambat laun Arthur mengetahui bahwa Harald adalah seorang 'pirates' sama seperti dirinya dan juga seorang 'raja' yang memerintah kerajaan monarki. Harald juga punya teman-teman ajaib seperti miliknya. Salah satu teman baikknya adalah Hoggle, a Giant Throll (hufft! X3). Banyak kemiripan diantara mereka berdua dan hal itu semakin membuat Arthur bersyukur telah dipertemukan olehnya.

"Waktu itu kau pernah berjanji akan datang ke tempatku kan?" Harald menoleh ke arah Arthur yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Um…" Arthur mengangguk dan membalas tatapan Harald dengan senyuman. "Tapi aku tidak tahu Norway itu di sebelah mana…" pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke 'rumah'ku?"

"He? Benarkah? Sungguh?" Arthur sedikit bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kita bertemu disini besok seperti biasa. Lalu pergi ke 'tempat'ku, bagaimana? "

"Ok Ok! Dengan senang hati!" Jawab Arthur dengan antusias.

Mereka berdua masih duduk diatas akar pohon besar di taman itu. Harald hanya diam sambil mengelus-elus kelinci berkuping panjang milik Arthur di pangkuannya. Sedangkan si pemilik kelinci sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kaki. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kegembiraannya dan sangat menanti-nanti hari esok dimana ia bisa melihat bagaimana tempat tinggal Harald yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan.

~oxoxo~

Keesokan harinya Arthur datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Berharap bisa lebih awal untuk pergi ke tempat Harald. Dia berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya, Akar Pohon Raksasa, dan duduk di tempat khusus yang ia sukai. Baru beberapa menit berlalu matanya menangkap sesuatu benda yang bersinar tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

Arthur bangkit dari posisinya untuk mengambil benda yang bersinar terang itu. Ternyata benda itu hanyalah sebuah botol yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Di dalam botol itu terdapat secarik kertas yang digulung dan diikat menggunakan akar tanaman.

Arthur membuka botol itu dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Kemudian membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Dear Arthur,_

_Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku sekarang. Ada sesuatu 'hal' yang sedang terjadi di 'rumah'ku, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa mengajakmu. Tapi aku berjanji, suatu saat aku akan membawamu melihat Fjord dan memperkenalkanmu kepada Hoggle. Waiting For Me Okay…_

_Harald – Norge_

Kekecewaan merasuk ketubuhnya, hari yang ia nantikan pupus ditengah jalan. Dengan tangan mungilnya dia kembali menggulung dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam botol dan memastikannya tertutup rapat dengan sumpalan kayu berwarna biru diatasnya. Dengan botol yang ia dekap di dada, Arthur berjalan untuk kembali pulang ke kediaman kecilnya.

Satu hal yang pasti. Dia akan menunggu teman kecilnya, Harald, untuk datang menjemputnya. Walaupun dia harus melewati waktu setengah abad lamanya…

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: Drabble di malam hari XDD. Fict rated K+ pertama saya *wohohohohoo~ **ヘ****(^_^****ヘ****)(****ノ****^_^)****ノ** Please don't shot me TAT saya hanya iseng membuat ini 8D Terinspirasi oleh gambar-gambar 'Fairy Pair' di Pixiv 83

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca fict gaje, crack, drabble buatan saya ^o^ Kalau berkenan silahkan di review :D


End file.
